In the Embrace of Fire's Arms
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: One strike, a woman that could not commit to a different lifetime. The second, so tempting but not quick enough to act with them plagued by nightmares of darkness. What's a Director to do..go on a mission, but nothing could have prepared her for this. (Additional characters from two CW shows to be added in.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ticks of a clock..**_

 _ **Pages on the calendar...**_

 _ **One blink, for everything to shift…**_

It seemed that the phone never stopped buzzing with updates, with requests, with complaints and she yearned just to throw the damn thing across the room and into the trash where it could rot in hell.

"Fuuuuuuck people, give me a fucking break already!" She groaned shouting with frustration and anger building in her with every second passing. She hadn't even heard the whoosh of her sister's approach at the balcony with her vocals raised. But the boots, oh she heard those. "Haven't you figured out yet Kara, that your damn shoes are a dead giveaway to your presence?" Her brown hues glanced over to a set of shrugging shoulders as the Kryptonian walked in to grab the last cookie out of the package, prepared to take a bite. "If you value your life, you will set that sugar cookie back in it's container."

"I'm starving! I just dealt with five calls of apprehension, robbery and rescue. My stomach calls for this sweet morsel." Once again she attempted to take a bite but flung her arm up to catch the pillow and hear the growl. "Half?"

"Dammit...fine.." The woman grumbled with her sister handing her half the cookie. "You are lucky I...oh for fucks sake! Give me ONE hour of fucking peace!" She shoved most of the cookie in her mouth to munch quickly and eat the rest swallowing it down roughly and getting up to go to the fridge.

"What's the matter Director? Someone getting on your nerves tonight?" The blonde chuckled but gulped then swallowed the rest of her sweet when her sister fixed her angry Danvers glare on her. "Sorry…"

"Tell that to me when my phone stops bloody ringing..ugh." She was about to pick the thing up she dropped on the counter until she heard a whoosh which forced several pictures to crash to the floor in their frames. "Thanks a lot Kara!"

* * *

After cleaning up the remains of her sister's exit, she had been forced to head into the office ten hours too early. But when her second in command approached with a grim look on her face she straightened her posture to put her boss expression in place.

"Director, we have a problem." Vasquez told her holding up a tablet to show Alex the info, pictures and footage they'd received. "We believe it might be a Cadmus facility. Worse...one with waaaaay too much kryptonite." She instantly scrunched her face in disgust as her eyes remained focused on the task in hand. When she looked up as if hitting the dial on a brainstorm, Susan pondered what exactly her boss was thinking. "Care to share?"

"Does Supergirl know?" She spoke firmly without any tremble.

"None of us have informed her."

"Keep it that way. We head out in ten." Alex told Susan looking at her in full agent mode. "Not one peep to her, you got it?"

"If she asks where you are?"

"Agents will tell her we are at a recruitment training facility. In the meantime, come with me so I can give you the Luthor's special gift for us."

"Dare I ask?" Vasquez laughed as the two of them walked quickly down the halls as she barked orders at a few agents whom ran to the weapons room to suit up.

"Let's just say...Winn's gift to me of armor got a _whole_ new upgrade…"

Once they had headed out the Director sighed to shake her head to hold up her phone with Susan peering over with a smile on her face.

"Got ditched for Luthor and pizza to netflix and chill. Typical Kara." Vasquez laughed at her grumble about to add but Alex cut her off. "No, she doesn't know whom she also is. At least...not that I'm aware of."

"Ya know...your ex was pretty dead on with the whole ponytail and glasses thing."

"I honestly don't know how she gets away with it really." They came to a sudden halt after their four vehicles had rolled up the hill and both the Director and Commander jumped out to adjust themselves and activate their armor suits.

"Wowwwwww…...remind me to thank her for the awesome gear." Susan smiled and she watched her boss tap the side of her neck as the armor slid over her head with night vision shades for sight. "Seriously?"

"Tap twice and the night vision goes away and regular UV protection goes in its place."

Susan smirked to tap the rest of her suit on feeling the cool metal over her face. She turned to the Director as she widened her eyes realizing she could breathe soundly with her face covered.

"I'm gonna guess this has some built in air tank?"

"No. The suit has a separate vent and it circulates fresh air in. If need be it cuts off if the sensor picks up toxins or gases in the air storing up the fresh air to circulate through."

"I'm buying her lunch, coffee, or fuck I'll marry her with this." The woman beside her chuckled. "What?"

"I think she might be taken with the way James is gawking with starstruck eyes for her. I kinda feel bad because...hey I might be gay, and she's mighty fine, but I think my sister likes her. Like, in the luncheons and dinners like date way but is oblivious to the calling cards."

"You think, wait...is your sister.."

"We never really discussed it but...Krypton had different morals for sexuality." Alex noticed her boys signalling to them. "I think it's time for action Vasquez."

"You got it Danvers." She responded as they charged their weapons they held. Susan with her two handed T-38 alien style gun and Alex with a dual copy upgraded of her favorite gun. "Let's go raid us a faculty.."

* * *

Both women laughed from the comedian they had been watching on the tv. As the raven haired CEO and Catco boss got up to get another glass of wine, she noticed a buzz come from her best friend's bag to turn and see Kara's phone on the table. She pondered this as she poured herself another red, shaking it off to return with a bowl of popcorn after she'd emptied her tabletop popcorn maker. Laughing she shook some salt on the buttered fluffy pieces returning to the couch.

"I swear Kara, you are a brutal danger to my diet." The blonde giggled to grab some popcorn from the bowl she tried to pull away not realizing how quick her friend had moved.

"Come on Lee..you like barely ever enjoy the gourmet of established goodies! I have to corrupt you somehow." Now the Luthor broke out into a bubbling laughter.

"My my Miss Danvers, you use the word _corrupt_ in a solitary sentence to me? Ohhh you do not grasp how sinister I can turn that table darling." The blonde instantly gulped to curl more into herself after grabbing more popcorn which she accidentally dropped a few pieces on her friend that smirked devilishly. "She blushes..I'm accomplished."

"Maybe...we should watch something else." Lena laughed again to grab the popcorn off her lap and shove two pieces into her friend's mouth making her eyes widen.

"Nice save. You pick this time…"

* * *

They'd infiltrated the remains of the facility as agents rounded up the Cadmus soldiers they'd secured, leaving only the final floor that practically hung over the cliff with the position of it. The Director kept her aim solid with Vasquez beside her scoping with each step up checking for anything out of the ordinary. But that's when they felt a sudden quake then heard a blast that rocked the entire building.

"Fuck...I think someone just fired something…" Susan groaned looking down the agents on the lower level. "Anything?!"

"Nothin Commander! We got reports of no action outside and the same with the back entry and side doors!"

"Great." She grumbled looking up to see her boss now off the stairs and on the top floor. "Danvers...wait up.."

"I'm fine Vas. Nothin moving up here." But then what sounded like a loud pressure release and then noises like metal hitting the wall brought what was beneath their feet shaking again. "Fuck, what is that?"

"Not sure, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out." Susan sighed to looked down then back up at the Director. "I don't want you going up their alone boss."

"I'm fine Susan. Check on our guys." Vasque grumbled again to watch the stubborn Danvers disappear from her sight.

"Better be alright Danvers..or your sister will throw me into space."

"Nah...she will just raid your candy stash in the lockers." Vasquez heard her boss laugh.

"How do you know…"

"I got keys to the castle. I raided your salt water taffy." Bootsteps continued with a grumbly commander sighing then about to head down when another shake rocked her as she lost partial grip on her gun to grab at the stair rail before she fell off.

"Whoa...fuck it's getting strong…" Susan didn't get to finish as she heard several cracks then bends and she felt the stairway bend slightly forward and down with the most haunting scream piercing her ears. "ALEX!" She heard the crashes felt the structure bow forward and then wood and metal slapping against the rocks below the cliff. "DANVERS!"

* * *

One moment they were sharing embarrassing stories tossing popcorn at one another on the couch and the next…

The blonde shot up faster than Lena had ever seen her friend move to gasp and see the fear the alert and panic in Kara's face.

"Alex...Alex!" She scrambled over to her bag digging into it with the Luthor approaching her in worry and uncertainty. Green eyes focused on the phone which she knew the model, it was a government issued one. That's when she really felt her best friend fall apart as she answered the phone. "Yes? Where? What?! Why wasn't I notified?! I don't care that it's Cadmus dammit!" Lena had barely ever heard Kara cuss but her body tensed at the one word she knew all too well. Her despicable mother's organization. How did Kar…

"Oh my god…" Lena backed up and in an instant Kara had flipped around to look at the woman. She noticed the tension the shaking and her wide eyes of shock that slightly shifted to betrayal then to anger and finally to sadness. She tried to say anything to make it better but that's when someone came over the line. "You...you're…"

"Rao...tell me where my sister is dammit!" Kara yelled into the phone and mouthed I'm sorry as she reached up to remove her glasses until…

Lena looked away; felt lied to, used, and played but that's when she heard the sobs looking back and into shivering blues that were in no way human. Glasses dropped from her friend's hand as well as the phone that had been in the other. But just as she was about to break out in a fit of spiraling emotion the blonde howled out in pure agony dropping to her knees.

Kara couldn't fathom to explain herself, she couldn't think couldn't breathe only to shake with heavy tears and continue to wail her pain. The moment she'd heard what had happened from Agent Vasquez, whom was supposed to have her sister's back, she crumbled to collapse in broken pieces that no one could possibly repair.

Lena wanted to scream at the blonde, wanted to yell with rage with betrayal even hate...but when she watched her best friend, whom had saved her life taught her pure goodness healed her heart numerous times without a care to her own Kryptonian safety, she could not dare lash out. Now, that very same angel, with a tainted history bled in destruction and despair, was torn beyond anything she'd ever seen. She lowered herself to the ground and pulled the blonde against her body wrapping her arms around her to hear the sobbing, cries and wails become whimpers then feel the violent powerful quaking of a woman totally destroyed.

"She….my sister...my...she's…"

"Sshhhh...I'm not letting you go...Kara…" Lena told her embracing her broken friend. "I'm here... _Supergirl_.." She whispered knowing the blonde could hear her which only made her cry even harder to whimper her apologies in which Lena just rocked them holding on to the blonde and promising not to let go…

* * *

To say that it was a miracle the woman was alive, had been short lived when she felt no heartbeat moments later. She lowered her dagger shook off the quiver and bow and brought the injured person's head back bringing her face down to the woman covering her mouth with her own. She blew two breaths, began a set of compression's, to breathe two more. She was just about to press on her body again when she heard the strangled gasp.

"There you are.." The dark haired warrior clad woman spoke calmly as her rescued began to move her limbs but unable to as she groaned. "You took quite a beating from the rocky shore. Rest." She let her soothing voice against the woman's ear lull her back unconscious as she took a sash to rip it apart then dip it in the liquid of the iron bowl. "Sleep, and you will be watched over."

She knew the woman was out once more with how her breathing had evened out. The assassin sighed ringing out the rag made from the torn sash as she started at the worst of the injured one's wounds. It wouldn't be a simple heal, but she would use the minerals and herbs she had to work with along with what was in her bag. She'd intended to find her lost lover here finding _this_ earth not the same, not to save this broken woman from the shore. Resetting the bones had been the worst, but now her body could recover right.

As she continued to treat the cuts and bruises, wash away the dirt and sands, she wrung out the rag once more about to start at the woman's face but stopped suddenly to really look at this fighter for that is what she was.

Her body was tone, her figure so defined, arms built up just enough like a soldier. But she was sculpted with beauty and her face just as gorgeous. Even with the short auburn and brown hair, she was stunning. Her brown eyes slid around each feature of her face and they fell to her lips.

Just as quickly as she had been captivated, she shook it away to focus on the task in hand. This wounded warrior needed more, and she'd make sure she aided in her healing with everything she knew and everything she could offer..

* * *

To say Vasquez had been shocked with Supergirl's arrival was an absolute understatement when the caped hero held Lena Luthor in her grasp and Susan looked from the blonde to the raven haired CEO.

"She needs to…"

"Save the forms for later. I'll sign whatever I must. Where is her sister?" Lena kept herself professional but her voice betrayed her trembling with emotion. Susan looked to the concerned greens then to the tears trailing down the blonde's face. "What can I do? Use my resources if it helps you." She offered.

"We haven't found her. Not...ye…..t.." Vasquez hadn't seen the Super move but one moment she was standing straight and the next she could feel the balcony rail against her back that was pressed into it. "Super….girl…"

"You were supposed to have her back! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

No agent daired to move, not even Lena could with the outburst none of them had ever seen from Supergirl. This was rage and agony molded together and as Kara cried still pinning Susan to the railing she began to break down once more and crumple to the floor releasing Vasquez.

She instantly bent down to console the Super but she knew there wasn't much she could do. Instead she looked up standing once more to yell out.

"FIND THE DIRECTOR! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! FIND HER!"

* * *

Two sunrises had came, with waves coiling to crash along the shore as two sunsets filled the sky with their prismatic blend of painted colors with the sky growing dark once again.

She ventured back into the cave seeing the woman awakening from the long slumber her body seemed to need. But as her eyelids slid back and her gaze first came into view brown met brown and rivers of so much was left unsaid. She looked at the woman she'd been caring for, so unlike her other skills her other traits, and saw fear and confusion in those chocolate waves glistening with the torch's dance of the fire she'd made once more for night's chill.

She walked to the other side of the cave to shrug off her quivers and bow from her back and pull back her hood and mask opening herself up to the view of her rescued. When she finally felt it safe she turned to the woman whom was attempting to sit up groaning and wincing from each pain no doubt she felt completely.

"Most of the crucial wounds I tended to first." She told her, going back out of the cave to retrieve the catch she'd gotten and walk back in and over to the boiling pot where she poured water in. "You will need strength for movement. Here." She handed her a stone carved cup filled with herbs. When the woman hesitated she felt her resistance to stay walled up stay neutral slipping with the way this injured warrior looked at her. "It is safe, I have drank it too in times of wounds from altercations."

"What…" She shivered and gasped to grab the blanket that had covered her naked body that she just now realized had been stripped clenching to the strangely soft material holding it tightly over her chest. "Why?"

"Because…" She knelt down still holding the cup to be eye to eye with this beautiful woman. "Your wounds were in places torn, places bleeding and bruised. They needed to be cleansed to avoid infections in the lacerations." She held out the cup once more to once again see the hesitance. "I will show you, no harm." Bringing the cup to her lips she tilted it to take some of the herbal remedy into her mouth. Then she set it down still carrying the fluid behind her lips as she reached out to grab the woman's chin quickly that she saw her gasp and gained her chance.

She instantly brought her lips over the woman's own parted ones dripping the blend from her lips as it splashed onto her tongue. She closed her mouth firmly over the short haired beauty's dribbling the rest in about to pull back but as she looked into this warrior's eyes she saw a sliver of appreciation and then trust as she heard the woman swallow what was in her mouth. They shared a look far different than one of a scared woman rescued and her rescuer, with the air changing as the fires crackled.

She knew she shouldn't, she knew it was a bad idea with this stunning creature wounded and in need of time to heal, but it was too tempting to pass up. The dark haired assassin crashed her lips over the shocked yet suddenly moaning woman's lips with sparks of electricity running through both of them engulfed in the fires of such intensity. Then the lips she pressed against began to move and it was then she realized the kiss was reciprocated. The dance of their embrace became a throw of passion and what felt like pent up frustration.

This woman kissed with such rich hot fervor and she couldn't help return the offer as her hand came up to touch her rescuer's face feeling the softness along the side to travel her touch up further and stroke her fingers through this savior's hair. It was just as soft and she hadn't even realized she'd been falling down when her back was softly lowered onto the blanket just as soft as the one that had once covered her. When the kiss broke and she looked up with their faces inches apart she spoke softly.

"Alexandra…D...Danvers..." She added unable to stop the full name spilling from her lips for some reason.

"Alexandra…" The woman's voice was heavenly and Alex felt herself shiver in the warmth of it. "I am Nyssa." Nothing else was said as she leaned down to embrace in a kiss once more hovering over her, still clad in her warrior clad attire, but left with no care in the world by the call of the temptation for their lips to play along one another's again.

They would share explanation later. They would learn more of each other later. They would worry about everything else... _so much later_...


	2. Chapter 2

The lingering worry, the fear the torment of not knowing...it was breaking the agency down and destroying their beloved hero.

Even with the broadened scope, thanks to Lena, they were still no closer to finding their missing Director Kara's missing sister. It was as if the hope had left the ceruleans of the blonde's eyes. It was killing the Luthor by her side whom had moved passed her angers she'd once intended to express, with the focus on finding the older Danvers.

But it had been four days, four nights and as midnight began to surface it's chime the blonde shot up out of the chair she was in nearly knocking it down and startling both Lena and Susan from their thoughts gasping to catch their breath. Both women looked at the Super whom had dashed over to the monitor in the conference room they'd been settled in going over any and all video footage they could find. That's when they saw the blonde's hands move frantically at the back of it floating up some to reach it.

"I will never get used to that." Lena stated with both women walking over. "What are you doing?" She'd never even seen her friend venture into anything that had to do with technology.

"I'm splitting the wires…" She dashed out leaving a rush of wind one direction to return and blow it the opposite, making both women have to steady themselves. "If I can...there. Crap. I need that…" Then she was gone again with both women looking at one another.

"I have no idea what she's got up her cape, don't even ask." Vasquez piped up then felt their balance really knocked off with Supergirl back holding a device in her hand. "What…"

"Susan, can you do me a favor and...let the command center know the incoming transmission is majorly important to approve the communication?"

"I can do that. Kara...whatever you need." The second in command left the room shutting the door behind her with the blonde floating back up again.

"Listen...about the other…" She tried to begin as she split wires to realign them with the communication device in her grasp far more advanced than what this Earth had.

"Another time Kara. Let's just focus on...what are we focusing on?" Her friend came back down then reached over to grab the remote. "What did you do exactly?"

"Reprogrammed the system to coincide with our mainframe and bypass the servers we normally have to adjust the satellite to a wider radius, radio frequency for communication passed this planet." She spoke so fluently without her normal babbling chatter. "If this is successful, this will work."

Lena was about to ask how Kara knew so much about systems, since she never could reprogram the tv and box properly, but when the woman hit the power button the screen was grey and fuzzy for a moment then colors came into view with what appeared to be a ship's cockpit. Then the most stunning of women came into view walking around dressed in a rather stunning cream colored outfit and the Luthor felt her mouth water slightly.

"Who is…" But then the woman came dashing over to draw her weapon and that's when she saw her friend hold up her hands stopping her movements.

"Supergirl?" Then they heard in the background, another voice.

"SKIRTS! HEY...comin over? Bring beer!" The blonde on the monitor just sighed shaking her head.

"Shut up you moron! Ugh, sorry Kar...wait...who is…"

"Lena Luthor." She spoke up and saw the questioning look in icy blue hues. "Luthor?" Still no reaction. "Who are you exactly?"

"Captain Sara Lance of the Waverider. Nice to meet you beautiful." She smirked but looked to the Luthor's side after hearing a growl. "Can't compliment her?"

" _Mine_." The Super grumbled but Lena caught the tone in her friend's voice raising an eyebrow.

"Something tells me neither of you have discussed that. Not my intervention to make. Anyway, what's with the call in?" Lance instantly saw the Kryptonian crumbling before her eyes, shaking as tears ran down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"I...Alex…"

"What about Danvers?" Sara was instantly on alert with hearing the woman's name. She saw that Kara was going to be no help with how upset she appeared. "What happened Kara?"

"Several days ago, the Director and a team went to check out a Cadmus base after intel they had received. There was a...the building collapsed with most of it going over and off a cliff." Lena explained to take over. "Alex was in the part that…"

"What can I do?" Lance responded instantly with the rest of her team asking what was going on. She turned her head away from both women looking to her team already a good idea of why Supergirl had contacted them. "Get me footage of Friday on their location! I need all satellite feeds, external cameras of any other house, apartment and industrial structure!" She turned back to them. "When was this?" Lena held up a paper into view with the location, time and intel. "Give me thirty." The woman rushed off and out of the room leaving only the view of the cockpit but both of them heard several voices but female and male.

"We gotta get a call into Arrow and Speedy."

"You sure the Cap wants that?"

"She owes her one."

"But Oliver isn't available after…"

"Tell the Captain to make the call to Thea."

Lena listened carefully but as she glanced to Kara in her full Supergirl attire with a tense stance and a clenched jaw she reached out putting a hand on her arm making the Kryptonian jump slightly. When her head turned and she saw the inhuman blues of her friends eyes she returned her gaze with warm green ones. That's when the conversation grew more stern on the other end.

"Oh shit…"

"What?"

"Get her right now." The woman's voice spoke with sheer shock and a strange panic.

"Oh fuck...yeah okay." They watched a man rush off and out of the room leaving the door open as they saw both him and Lance talking in the hall but then a gasp they heard quite well was announced with both of them running back in as a dark haired woman handed the captain a tablet.

"Kara, get over to the site. Go below, where you see two creases like claw marks to the left. I know you have a com so I will have Lena adjust you to be on speaker on our end."

"Kar…" But just like that the blonde was gone with the rush of wind apparent from how fast she'd moved. "Supergirl, can you hear me?"

"Miss Luthor...um, Lena..give us a sec I'll bring you a radio and transmitter." Vasquez told her through the speaker.

"Route the frequency to the speaker phone in the conference room and get on a private line in your office." Lena told her walking over to wait for the light to glow on the phone in the center of the table. When it did she clicked it on picking up the phone. "Supergirl?" She flicked it to speaker.

" _I'm here Lena...sorry for the static I'm rushing over the water and the waves are kinda loud…_ "

"That's okay. What do you see? Do you see what Sara described?"

"Gotta say Lena, I like the way you say my name." The assassin smirked. Lena was about to respond until she heard the growl over the speaker. "Claim her so I won't grab her ass when I see her Kara."

"My how this conversation got interesting." Vasquez came over. "You must be Captain Lance."

"Sarah is fine Agent?"

"Susan Vasquez. Second in command, well, first right now."

"I hope to help change that." The woman looked away from the screen but Lena caught the gasp just as Susan walked in pointing to the screen as the Luthor began to explain. "Ladies?"

"What is it?" Lena asked but that's when they all heard the gut wrenching sobs come from the speaker from Supergirl's com. "Supergirl?"

" _Her...her...her cuff...the one Winn made...the one you worked on Lee...there's blood…_ "

Both women looked at one another then at the screen at a lost for words. But they saw a firm recognition on the captain's face.

"I think she's…"

" _Oh Rao...oh no...her necklace...our...my...Rao...Rao no…_ " But that's when Lance smacked her screen which made both women in the conference room jump back slightly scared half to death.

"Supergirl...ugh...Kara get your ass back here...NOW!" Sara yelled as a gasp sniffling then what sounded like wind filled the speaker. "I'm calling a friend. Tell her to set up her dimensional portal key in that room. I will be there with assistance shortly." The blonde slid away just as their Super entered the room with part of her sister's shirt, her torn silver chain and smashed charm with the tattered remains of the gauntlet cuff in her grasp.

"Where did you…" Susan started to say but that's when she watched the blonde collapse to her knees once more like she had many times in the passed four days. Lena knelt down slowly taking the torn material and cuff from her friend's hands not daring to grab the necklace but seeing how damaged the symbol the charm was.

"Sara is on her way." She told her. "I think she's bringing someone else with her. Someone by the name of...Thea?" The blonde looked up with slightly wide eyes. "What did I say?"

* * *

Her concerns had grew to subside the moment she'd woken, surprised to see the injured woman sitting up with a blanket wrapped around her beautiful body still raked in wounds though not as bad as they were.

To say the last two nights had been interesting would not even begin to describe it all. The assassin of dark clad attire had tried to be careful, tried to remain guarded yet wary of the injuries of her rescued. But yet…

 _The moment she'd lain her on her back to bring her lips down to the beauty beneath her all caution had been flown to the crisp night air that hadn't touched either of them with the fires that burned in the throws of demanded passion._

 _She had brought both arms up to wrap slightly around this warrior's back even as she winced slightly ridding herself of the thoughts of pain to embrace the pleasures with every fervor'd touch. Lips left her own but continued a journey along the side of her face as the sound of her kisses the feel of them brought heat with every touch every taste._

 _Nyssa relished in the wonderful sweetness on this woman's skin, bringing her lips over one ear to softly purr her appreciation of it then fasten her lips over her earlobe lightly nipping. When she heard the gasped moan and allowed a hand to stroll down to a soft plush breast she gently squeezed getting a shutter in return as a reaction. Paying close attention to each sound each movement she timed her teasing carefully to roll the woman's nipple between her fingers pinching slightly. Removing her face from this Alexandra's, she shifted her movements to abandon one breast and grab the other in the opposite hand, repeating her torturous pleasantries making the woman growl._

" _Your injuries.." She reminded her as she brought her lips to the other ear to suckle and nip._

" _Fuck them. Please….please I need…" She felt herself stammering, something she never did she thought, but the way this woman was touching her was driving her absolutely crazy. "Please...touch me.." Then once again lips left an ear and she whimpered slightly at their loss but here brown hues widened when the one above her let go of her other breast to softly trail kisses starting at her throat then downward to suck softly on each breast which made her gasp and tremble throwing her head back panting now. Just as expert as this rescuer of hers had been on treating her, she was so much more skilled with how she touched her._

 _She paid such solid attention to every sound she elicited from the woman beneath her whose breasts she kissed, sucked, nipped and licked. But she wasn't done, not by a long shot. Leaving both wonderful mounds she trailed her tongue and kisses from the sternum to down the front of the woman's glorious torso to trembling abs that she slightly ran her tongue across to abandon then stop her path right below the waistline where a pair of pants would usually sit, and look up to the see swimming heated browns looking back at her._

" _Is this...alright Alexandra?" She asked tentatively wanting to be as respectful as she could though hoping the answer would be what she wanted. She wasn't one to disrespect a woman's wishes. Especially, when it came to pleasures._

" _Please…" She whispered still breathing heavily. She had wanted to watch this woman's actions but the moment her thighs were parted so carefully something wet yet slick brushed against her sex then lips fastened over and her eyes dropped back into her skull with her head falling back to arch her body and release the most glorious moan she'd ever let her vocals announce._

 _She knew by the writhing the movements of the woman's back coming off her blanket, that she'd hit the perfect bundle of nerves right on target. When she'd licked lightly at first along the wet folds and tasted her sweet wine for the first time, she knew this woman was far different than anyone else she'd bedded. Well, except for one. But she couldn't think of that at this moment, she only allowed herself to breathe in the wonderful aroma and taste this divine creature's essence._

 _She didn't think it could get any better but she felt an explicit leave her lips as her body bucked when the soft slick tongue pushed passed her folds to venture inside her. At the same time fingers slid above where the woman's mouth was and began to roll her peeked out nub nearly sending her over that edge far too soon. Yet that gasp of wonder became a long deep and louder moan of absolute pleasure when the tongue inside her slapped her in just the right spot to suck on her too and pinch her clit as her body quaked indicative of an orgasm rippling and crashing their waves from her body._

 _She'd tasted the fruits of goddesses before, but the moment she'd brought this beauty to the edge with release she felt the hot rush of glorious nectar filling her mouth as she purred deeply swallowing every bit down to lick her folds once she'd taken it all in. She kissed along her clit to travel up the woman's body and bring her hand between where her mouth had been._

 _The pleasure the aftershocks from her first orgasm were still making her shake and she gasped when she felt her sex massaged with one finger then a second slipping inside her through her to dance play scissor and curl at her g-spot, and it sent her over the edge again. She was about to howl out her second orgasm but the woman's lips covered her own to devour her screams of wonderful release. Then a third came with so much force behind this one and her whole body spasmed from pain and pleasure…_

"You are awake." Nyssa spoke wanting to groan with how hoarse her voice sounded. She swallowed a few times to lean forward about to grab her cantene when her rescued handed it to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex answered to look away and into the fires. "I guess it was you who needed rest this time." She smirked unable to stop her lips from curling up. To say she'd been surprised she'd stayed conscious through eight orgasms, the most she'd ever had at once in her life, she'd somehow managed to return the favor a few times. Only a few with how exhausted the wonderful sex they'd had left her even though it had been with a woman which seemed both familiar yet different to her, as if this hadn't been the first time she'd experienced it.. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" Nyssa was curious now getting up still bare, but she need not worry about being nude in front of the woman anymore. Then she heard shuffling and wincing then felt arms slide around her waist from the back. The pressure of the woman's front against her back was soothing at the same time haunting. "How are you feeling?" She decided to change the topic before her emotions got the better of her on this matter.

"My body aches, but in kinda a good way for once." She chuckled hearing the dark haired savior do the same. "Thank you for saving me." She pulled back her arms slightly as the woman turned around to reach up and cup the sides of her face. "Nyssa…"

"Alexandra...what is it?" She kept her browns locked on this beauty's own.

"What happened?" She wasn't sure of why she was hurt so badly.

"What do you remember?" Nyssa feared this, feared what the gaps might mean. She saw the shivering of chocolate orbs.

"I don't. I...I can't remember how I got hurt. I can't...I can't remember…" She was trying but so much was left in scattered remains and she didn't know which pieces went where. "I know my name Nyssa. Why can't I remember anything else?" She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face if she wanted to as she fell forward and into the safe arms of her rescuer. She let these warm arms hold her through the sobs she released afraid of what this meant.

"One step at a time Alexandra. One step at a time…" The assassin spoke calmly as this torn woman clung to her shaking of fear of sadness and uncertainty. She knew one thing though, and that was the woman's last name. It was a start…

* * *

The moment both women, one in creamy whites of a few shades and one of a darker red archer's outfit, came through the portal with the door closing and the light show subsiding the newcomers studied the three women in the room.

"Thea." She held out her hand to the raven haired woman that was quite beautiful, Lance was right.

"Lena." She shook the woman's hand only to see both blondes hug with her friend clenching some to the assassin, Kara had explained to her to be. Their embrace broke and the captain held out her hand. "Sara?"

"Lena, nice to meet you in person." Her smile faded as she sighed to seem rather nervous. "The good news…" The Super instantly gasped with her face coming alive with hope. "...I think your sister is alive." Lance explained, dreading the next part.

"Why do I feel there's not so good news." The Luthor spoke with a slight worried tone.

"She's with Nyssa." The lighter blonde said with both the Kryptonian and her friend raising an eyebrow. The auburn brunette chirped in.

"She's another assassin, like Lance." She explained. But Kara didn't understand the worry then she gathered the tone of Sara's voice.

"Is she an enemy?"

"No." Sara spoke firmly rubbing her forehead with her hand. "She's…"

"Sara, this is Alex. This is the Danvers you one night stood with dang it!" Kara growled slightly to add. "My sister Lance!"

"Don't you think I don't know that Kara?! How dare you Supergirl! I care about her fucking too!" Sara got in the other blonde's face. "Don't light up your damn eyes at me. I'm quicker with a sword then you are with your heat reflexes." She growled back. "Nyssa...she's the one whom saved my ass..who...who…" The captain tried to center herself but she couldn't when it came to that woman. "She trained me. I...she loved, loves...I loved..I love…"

"You two were intimate we got that now. Now, can we focus on Alex?" Lena interjected with Thea handing her a tablet. "What's this?"

"She pulled her from the rocks, the water. She carried her up, and into what looks to be a wooded area. We can't get any better view." Kara glanced up at the ceiling with everyone looking at her. "What…" Supergirl held her hand out to shush her shutting her eyes.

"I'm listening. I'm listening for her heartbeat."

"You can do that? She can do that?" Thea asked Sara.

"She can do more than…"

"Shut up both of you.." Kara grumbled to concentrate once more but sadly heard no sign of her sister's unique heartbeat. "Darn it."

"Where is this area?" Vasquez came closer introducing herself to the two women eager to help..

* * *

She watched the woman's chest rise and fall with each breath and felt the agony her rescued bared of not knowing whom she was behind the name. Nyssa had to do something, but what? This world was so much different than ones she had visited when called to arms. She shook her head sighing in disbelief she'd let herself, someone trained in killing trained in stealth, be lured in by this wounded woman. But her scars ran deeper and she saw that and she started to believe that her own burned for Alexandra's to somehow take on their pain.

Her eyes ventured over to the room's computer. She knew it was a bad idea but, she had to depend on technology to aid in this new mission. Whomever cared for this woman deserved to know she was safe, being tended to, and alive. Nyssa swore in a few languages sighing walking over to the laptop.

"At least this place has a landline phone." She groaned opening up the folded computer as it came to life. She'd used a card she only used in emergencies to obtain the rent of the lodge for the time being. It couldn't hurt to be in something other than a dingy cave and she couldn't complain after the shower they'd had where she held the woman up as she cried through the pain of the hot water hitting unwrapped wounds to cleanse them again.

She'd patched her up once more and carried her exhausted body to the bed tucking her in to leave after locking up the cabin to go get some supplies and nutrients.

Now, three bags later of more than nutrients but some enticing snacks with a full fridge of water juices and milk, she could at least feed them something more than fish and what else she'd caught. She kept her amulet on the door as it glowed with the ancient power, shielding them from others, she kept rather hidden from everyone else including…

"I can't think about her now." Nyssa focused then began a search knowing some of the internet and it's capacities. "Where to start…" That was the one thought on her mind as the other woman lay sleeping to recover, to heal. How could she possibly find Alexandra answers when she truly knew nothing about her?

This would indeed, be a difficult mission...


End file.
